<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty in Red by Corrupt_Allure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762023">Pretty in Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrupt_Allure/pseuds/Corrupt_Allure'>Corrupt_Allure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alastor is super soft towards angel, Alastor’s smitten, Attempted Rape, Blood, Cannibalism, F/F, Female Alastor, Female Angel Dust, Genderbend, Sex Positive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Tags will be updated, Valentino is a huge prick, Valentino is very controlling, soft girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrupt_Allure/pseuds/Corrupt_Allure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel gets bought by a mysterious person who is apart of the elite of the city of HellsWard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ⊷Intro⊶</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«────« ⋅ʚ. ɴᴀʀʀᴀᴛᴏʀ .ɞ⋅ »────»</p><p>'Oh angel cakes~" Angel sighed as she bounced her pet pig in her pale, freckled lap listening to her boss use his nickname for her.</p><p>"What?" She huffed out only to have her porcelain face gripped by a strong grip with a polished manicure.</p><p>"No sass you bitch!" Angel wrapped her delicate hand around her pimps wrist silently begging him to let go, his grip only tightened as the dark purple haired man leaned in.</p><p>"Don't fucking test me angel, I'll throw you back right where I found you, be grateful." Angel opened her mouth to speak only to have her bosses hand that was one on her face now wrapped around her fragile throat.</p><p>"Val please-" Angel choked out with her baby pink eyes watering as Valentino had placed himself between her thighs.</p><p>"Shut up you whore, you don't get to make the decisions now-" a woman interrupted their 'conversation'</p><p>The other girl was short with very pale orange hair, her eyes the color of emeralds with skin of mocha pigment.</p><p>"What!?" Val snarled startling Angel and the poor girl who stood at the door in a frilly nightie that barely reached her crotch.</p><p>"There's someone on the phone sir, they said somethin' like they're a 'overlord' sir" Val's magenta orbs widened and so did Angel's.</p><p>A overlord in this city was a big deal, there was only a handful of them. They ran the underworld which was a crime organization. Valentino was in charge of the prostitution ring of the underworld, picking up vulnerable girls and guys alike and tricking them into a contract.</p><p>But another overlord that Angel knew of was Vox, he ran the media along with another overlord who Angel couldn't think of right now. But the difference between the two was Vox just ran the television part of the media, the other ran the newspapers, radios and every other outlet.</p><p>But the overlord who Angel couldn't think of was also the leader of the assassination group known as I.M.P who were known to also be organ traffickers as well.</p><p>"Who is it?" Val got up and strolled over to the other girl who immediately handed her cellphone over to her pimp.</p><p>"Hello~" Valentino started and when the voice spoke back, Angel and the girl watched as his usually olive skin turn a sheer paper white.</p><p>Whoever this overlord was, they clearly scared the piss out of Val.</p><p>"Angie cakes...go pack your things." Val wiped his mouth like he couldn't believe he was giving up his best piece of free labor.</p><p>Angel jumped within knowing that she had been sold, to a overlord no less. But Angel prayed that it wasn't Vox.</p><p>Vox maybe a powerful influence but he was a absolute fucking creep who sent god awful shivers down Angel's spine whenever he spoke or tried to rub himself up on her with Val's consent.</p><p>But then again Vox never made Val piss his pants by hearing his tone, Val was always kissing up to Vox and Angel was pretty damn sure that Val was screwing Vox to get in his good graces.</p><p>Val turned to the girl and whispered to her,</p><p>"Make sure Angel cakes isn't touched, that red headed freak orders plus make sure she's ready within the hour." Red head.. oh now that definitely had Angel's attention. Vox didn't have red hair, none of the overlords that Angel knew didn't have red hair.</p><p>So Angel was definitely excited now, getting to be with another overlord. She didn't care if this red head was a guy, as long as this guy kept Val far away from her.</p><p>With a hum she reached into her dresser doors from where she was sitting on the bed and started to search and scan for things she can bring,</p><p>She started with her drawers rummaging through them to see if anything was worth bringing.</p><p>Angel pulled some of her makeup pallets along with multiple lubricants and some toys she likes.</p><p>Her searching was interrupted by a snort and the feeling of a wet snout prodding her arm.</p><p>"Aww does my Nuggie's wanna help his mommy." Angel picked up the fat teacup potbelly pig and bounced him around on her thighs receiving happy squeals in return.</p><p>"Who's my baby? You are!" Angel stroked her pig as it nuzzled itself into her thighs probably seeking warmth.</p><p>The room was absolutely bone shattering freezing. Angel was a lucky one truly for not only being picked up by another lord but just in general.</p><p>Ever since Valentino lured Angel into the industry ever since she was 16 with lies of grandeur and drugs. Angel was stuck in the studio, with no protection from the cold nor heat due to Val's cheap habits.</p><p>Angel could remember the first winter night where she politely asked Val why the heat wasn't on and Angel could remember his words so sugary fake on his disgusting chapped lips,</p><p>'Because my dear angel-cakes, whores like you can keep yourselves warm by making me more money if you catch my drift hun.'</p><p>Many of Angel's fellow coworkers had fallen ill due to the cold and some of them had frostbite which only developed. But one thing Angel knew was many of them didn't survive the brutal winters in HellWard.</p><p>The weather was very harsh, especially winter, winter was the absolute worse with it's blizzards and below 0 degree temperatures. </p><p>But Angel's favorite season was spring because spring was gorgeous with the flowers that bloomed a gorgeous pinkish red color and the trees were just as gorgeous and always gave Angel a reason to push forward against Val's cruel reign.</p><p>That if these delicate plants can survive, so can she.</p><p>Now hopefully Angel can prevent this overlord from sending her back into Valentino's cruel crutches.</p><p>With a sigh Angel stood up putting her heavy little baby down on her broken bed with sheets thinner than a piece of paper or just as equal to the lines of coke that Val would let them have to get them ready for a session. </p><p>The blonde ran her fingers through messy almost greasy ombre hair and sighed, maybe this new client would hopefully at least let her bathe.</p><p>Angel knew why she was on such a punishment, she hadn't made Val the amount he needed this week. </p><p>Val needed at least a grand from each girl individually every week. Angel was his best seller due to being more flexible than the others, willing to give up morals and her comfort of being lesbian for the sake of just getting to bathe and eat almost every day.</p><p>Angel looked in the mirror looking at her now 19 year old body. Under her baby pink eyes were eye bags, they were barely noticeable with Val's constant pestering but still there. Her body was a perfect hourglass with D sized breasts and thick hips along with her slim waist, Val always contributed to Angel's look, her weight, her style and just for the finishing touch Val made her get a golden tooth so she could always be reminded who she belonged to.</p><p>The prostitute noticed that hot stinging tears were threatening their way down her porcelain face and Angel chuckled while letting the liquid slide down.</p><p>"Dad was right...I'm fuckin' good for nothin' except bein' a whore." Wet chuckles slipped into heartbreaking sobs.</p><p>"Angie?" The same girl from before had poked her head in and strolled up to the taller girl.</p><p>"Hey-" Angel paused to wipe the tears from her face and was met with a hug from by the other.</p><p>"C'mon hunny, lets get ya things packed up, we got only a few minutes left." Angel nodded her head and let the shorter girl lead her to her closet that Val had set up to keep up with appearances.</p><p>Angel sighed as the emerald orbed girl showed Angel outfits to keep or to throw out; a simple yes or no.</p><p>The prostitute could really only pray that this overlord didn't want to throw her away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ⊷1⊶</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An overlord visits the studio</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«────« ⋅ʚ. ɴᴀʀʀᴀᴛᴏʀ .ɞ⋅ »────»</p><p>"Well hello there." Val froze at the announcement at the gentleman who sat in the front desk.</p><p>Crap, was the first thought that ran through the pimps head when he heard the clips of a pair of high heels slowly coming in his direction.</p><p>"Hello Valentino! You look as revolting as ever." The dark haired man turned to be greeted to the sight of Vox's co-star in the media Alastor.</p><p>Alastor stared at Val not blinking with a eerie ear to ear smile showing off all her teeth. God everything this woman did sent not so fun shivers up from the base of his spine to the base of his long neck.</p><p>"H-hey." Val pushed his heart shaped glasses up his long nose and Alastor pointed to the conference room.</p><p>"Lets discuss my payment shall we?" Valentino nodded his head in fear of the red head and rapidly showed her to the room.</p><p>The conference room was in Alastor's opinion absolutely revolting, there were approximately 14 cum stains on the rug alone in multiple areas, the lights were broken flickering like in the horror films, the windows were shattered covered up by cardboard.</p><p>Nifty, her maid would to politely to say, have an aneurism right after her heart attack.</p><p>"Now uh- what are your terms?" Val sat in a seat and gestured to the one across from him Alastor's chuckle was her response,</p><p>"Oh no, I won't be sitting in that pile of filth, I'd rather stand and simply to say I want the girl with her contract and you can have the cash." Alastor's voice was crisp and cut straight to the point of her being here.</p><p>"I have our agreed upon amount, 13,000 in cash, feel free to count it if you wish." Val nodded his head as the red head pushed a very lovely red crocodile skin suitcase.</p><p>Alastor smirked at the pimp's wide magenta orbs that shimmered with awe and absolute pure greed upon the hundreds that sat neatly in the middle of the bag. Oh how Alastor loved how the pimp was so blinded by money he didn't take into account of why Alastor wanted his main squeeze of cash.</p><p>Alastor saw the bloody massacre that was reported on the picture show last week, a turf war. Its was gruesome and with the way the late teen's pink orbs glistening with malice set a flame by the chaos while her hair looked as it was dipped dyed with the blood of her victims.</p><p>Her laugh as she shot her small glittery pink semiautomatic pistol into her enemy's face, letting their unworthy blood splatter on her beautiful porcelain face that was twisted in a sadistic grin.</p><p>Alastor will never admit it but when she saw that gorgeous display of undeniable cruelty and utter bloodlust she was a bit awe struck or even smitten.</p><p>Oh but that wasn't the icing on the cake. The sweet tooth rotting icing was Vox was already planning on making the prostitute bend to his whims quite forcefully, truly disgusting and foul.</p><p>But Alastor had caught wind from one of the other lords in this unrestricted lawless city that Vox wanted the cotton candy pink princess to which Alastor immediately called Valentino's office to seal the deal before Vox could even blink.</p><p>With the whore now in her grasp, Alastor will take with great pleasure on the fact that Angel is hers and she'll form a new contract with the curved girl while Vox sniffles and throws a tantrum like a whining toddler over losing his new toy that mommy gave away.</p><p>Alastor smirked as Val gave over his contract to the girl, quite easily which is quite pathetic. If Alastor was in his place he'd probably have the girl all to herself and not even dare give her up for a cent.</p><p>Angel was completely debauched, lacking what one might call empathy towards some of the slimy bugs that live in this god forsaken place and maybe willing to snuggle and cook with Alastor all at the same time.</p><p>From her fellow whores, Angel from what Alastor gathered was a absolute mystery to the radio hostess along with a sense of sassy humor that isn't at all child friendly.</p><p>This was going to be very entertaining. </p><p>But first there were going to be a few steps. First of course would be rehabilitation because Alastor refuses to fund something so unpleasant such as drugs. </p><p>Drugs only made you vulnerable, weak and a much easier target for basically anything which Alastor did not want to encourage nor needed with the plans she had in her head to let the whore be her right hand.</p><p>Second would be getting her a job at IMP, with her impressive weaponry skills, paying of course. After said and done Alastor will take it as it comes. Angel would make a very good assassin and homemaker.</p><p>Sheer absolute boredom caused her to leave her work a unfinished pile when she stumbled across the whore on the television.</p><p>"Hey Val, look I-" a high pitched voice interrupted and Alastor's blood red orbs looked towards the source of the voice.</p><p>"Oh my what happened?" Alastor referring to her almost torn to shreds attire with a hand shaped bruise starting to stain again milky smooth skin, her running mascara and her tangled greasy hair.</p><p>"Sweetheart why the fuck aren't you ready?" Angel blinked in disgust with Val's tone of being the condescending piece of shit that he is.</p><p>"Oh dear now this won't do." Val's eyes bore into Angel's as a sight of anger. Meanwhile Angel honestly didn't give a single fuck anymore. Alastor stood and strolled up to the girl with her contract tucked away into her inner coat pocket.</p><p>"Now let's get you somewhere warm and bathed." Alastor took Angel's suitcase from behind her and gave it to a short black haired man who was chugging down a bottle of rum.</p><p>"Husker my good friend lead this poor woman to the car, I want her back at the manor to bathe and get dressed properly since Valentino doesn't know what it means to look human, after all he is a absolute slimy bugger ; before I take her to Charlie." Alastor lightly nudged Angel to Husk who gripped her by the wrist and dragged her out.</p><p>"Thank you for the entertainment you sleazy cockroach." With that said Alastor started to make her way out of the doors and into the back of the car where Angel sat.</p><p>"So uh Smiles where we goin'" Alastor just looked at the girl taking in her Heterochromic gaze, her one eye a cute baby pink the other a deep onyx. It was quite cute in Alastor's opinion.</p><p>"Somewhere." Was all Alastor said to the prostitute as the long Cadillac took off roaring away from the studio.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ⊷2⊶</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alastor and Angel bond</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Now my dear, take your time~" Alastor shoved the pink themed girl into the bathroom and shutting the door just as fast letting Angel attempt to gather her thoughts in a decent sized pile of mixed emotions.</p><p>"The fuck?" Angel murmured under her breath almost praying that Alastor didn't hear. According to Val, she had ears everywhere.</p><p>The bathroom was absolutely fit for such a powerful woman such as Alastor. It was a blood curdling red that pierced your eyes with how harsh it was against the wall with elegant onyx claw foot bathtub that was able to fit at least 3 other people and still have room. The bathroom was astronomically expensive looking </p><p>The room had a snow and obsidian pigmented floor with a checkered pattern plus a semicircular window on the wall that was a straight way from the door which was pressed against the tub.</p><p>Angel slowly limped with her broken heels over to the knobs that were the same coloration as rose gold.</p><p>With a turn of the knob water gushed out of the faucet like a cut to the jugular on that douche Angel had as a client two weeks ago.</p><p>Real handsy motherfucker, had a wife and kids; Key word: had.</p><p>Angel had slit her clients throat while he slept off the roofies Angel was able to convince him to drink after their session.</p><p>Angel got almost double the money that Valentino needed that week.</p><p>Nimble fingers wiggled under the water feeling as the temperature increases by the second. When the ex- sex worker felt satisfied she took the small pancake like tub plug and plopped it on top of the drain, now waiting now for the water to fill up the tub like how thoughts were flooding her head.</p><p>There were so many questions that Angel wanted answers to but for now she had to focus on the present and the present was that at last she felt a straining weight lifting itself off her shoulders, Val was out of the picture now, especially with how much power Alastor had over him.</p><p>A small taste of freedom wiggled its way past pale, rose petal lips as Angel found a sudden ping of a upcoming creeping urge for more. But Angel had no idea if Alastor was going to be as bad or even worse than Valentino was. She doesn't even know the woman. She only knows her name through Val.</p><p>Angel could only huff with a sigh escaping through snow pigmented teeth. She had no choice but to trust Alastor's judgement.</p><p>The ex prostitute slowly slipped the straps of the stained nightie down her delicate milky shoulders; the nightgown which barely reached her thighs that Val had forced her to wear since it matched her style a lot with it's cocaine and pastel pink colors with matching frills and bows.</p><p>The sheer silk piece of lingerie piled around her feet, her plump chest free from the too small for her size nightie. </p><p>Angel looked down, seeing the ugly scars of Val's reign on her, the claw marks on her hips and thighs from his disgusting touch, harsh once bleeding Bite marks that littered her neck like the plague,the healing bruises from Valentino's own fist that scattered all over her body that was hidden from the public eye. Not that anyone cared anyway plus Val didn't want 'damaged merchandise'. </p><p>Next to come off were her pale hot pink panties that she easily slid down her long legs and onto the floor just like the nightgown. After that she stepped out of the puddle of filth and kicked it over to the side with a shiver of disgust grateful she'll never have to wear it ever again.</p><p>Then delicate feet slid out of broken heels and stepped into the half filled tub that felt like a memory that Angel once had. Swimming with Mollard, her twin brother, Angel smiled at the forgotten almost bittersweet day that before she signed up for Val's cruel bidding.</p><p>But now it's said and done, Angel had to move on and hopefully this bath will make her feel as if she could scrub away the previous years away.</p><p>The ex prostitute slid down the side of the tub as the water just reached her luscious chest, she stopped when the water hit outside her nostrils.</p><p>Soon a hot tingling feeling started from behind her eyelids, Angel squeezed her eyes shut; she wasn't going to let herself cry after all this time.</p><p>"Oh my dear, I almost forgot something." The sudden sound startled Angel so badly she slipped completely and dunked herself underwater completely.</p><p>Gripping the sides of the tub and lifting herself up to let her upper body be free from the warm watery depths, a series of coughs followed by Angel slicking her heavy soaked hair back with porcelain manicured fingers.</p><p>"Hey smiles..." Angel looked up into crimson orbs and the overlord smiled at her and showed her a small ball wrapped in plastic that she retrieved from the oversized picnic basket. Alastor unwrapped the plastic and knelt down to Angel's level.</p><p>The ball was about the size of a baseball and was shaped like- a rose, it was black in color with hints of red speckled through the front of the rose shaped ball. Angel looked closer and saw bits of rose petals scattered across the back of the ball.</p><p>Alastor lifted a onyx glove to her lips, getting a good grip on the glove with her front teeth and slipped the glove off and proceeded to do the same exact thing to her other glove; her eyes never leaving Angel's.</p><p>Alastor put the baseball sized ball into the tub and Angel watched with pure awe as it fizzled with crackling sounds and disappeared into the tub turning the water a unholy obsidian pigment. Only leaving behind crushed up rose petals.</p><p>"What was that?" Angel looked towards Alastor and the woman only smoothed the stray hairs back and answered,</p><p>"That would be a bath bomb cher, I'm guessing that old Valentino never let you have such luxuries." Angel curled in on her self, Valentino never let her have luxurious things such as the bath bomb.</p><p>"Now turn around my dear." Alastor reached into the basket again and pulled out a bar of soap and with one hand pulled Angel's head towards her, the other dipping the bar in the pitch colored water getting it wet enough to lather.</p><p>With a tender smile, Alastor rubbed the bar of soap gently into the ex porn stars scalp trying to get all the forgotten grime out, taking her sweet time with grimy blonde and cotton candy hair the crinkling sound of shampoo clinging onto delicate blonde hair while tender fingers massaged Angel's skull.</p><p>Angel looked up letting the tears fall down the sides of her face; no one but Mollard had ever treated her with such kindness, such care and delicacy. It hurt, Angel let out a shuttering sigh due to more tears that kept making their way down.</p><p>"Now chéri, no need for the tears, I'm here now and I can promise you, that disgusting roach won't get his paws on you." Angel felt sharp manicured hands wiping away her tears and rose petal lips connect to her forehead.</p><p>"Here let's see if a song can cheer you up, after all you're never dressed without a smile my dear!" Alastor went back to massaging Angel's scalp and pieces of hair.</p><p>"Quad il me prend dans ses bras-" Alastor started and eased Angel's head into the murky water with one hand and running the fingers of her other hand to rinse out the soap while Angel loved how smooth and gentle Alastor's voice was.</p><p>"This magic spell you cast, this is la vie en rose." The song continued while Alastor turned Angel back to her previous spot and fetched the conditioner which was the only thing Alastor had at the moment until they decide to go shopping which hopefully angel would agree too.</p><p>"When you kiss me heaven sighs, and though I close my eyes, I see la vie en rose."  Smooth blood red conditioner was soon applied to blonde strands and rinsed out the same way as the shampoo.</p><p>Alastor then turned Angel around and smoothed back more hair that could possibly get in the way. The overlord then reached back for the third time and fetched a facial mask and lip scrub for the ex prostitute. </p><p>"When you press me to your heart I'm in a world apart Where roses bloom~" ashen mocha fingertips smoothed the onyx facial mask over the soft plush skin of Angel's face getting the rich creamy material everywhere while blood red lips sung such a soft beat.</p><p>"And when you speak angels sing from above. Everyday words seem to turn into love songs~" Angel's mismatched orbs caught red irises and Alastor used the lukewarm water to gingerly rub the mask off.</p><p>"Give your heart and soul to me And life will always be La vie en rose~" after the mask was gently coaxed off her face, Alastor took notice of her chapped lips and her still unwashed body but decided to do her lips. Alastor would let angel scrub herself.</p><p>The gooey and crunchy material went across Angel's lips like butter on hot toast and Alastor rubbed the material into puffy soft lips to exfoliate them using her pinkie finger, letting the small digit go in a circular motion.</p><p>"And when you speak angels sing from above. Everyday words seem to turn into love songs~" Alastor kept the song slip from her crimson lips keeping the song going while she got rid of the softening material from Angel's lips.</p><p>Alastor stopped and let both of her hands with their respective fingers slip into the Ex prostitute's hair and bringing her face closer to hers,</p><p>"Give your heart and soul to me And life will always be La vie en rose~" the overlord let the last note drag out and slowly letting it fade as her lips were so close to Angel's</p><p>Angel's eyes slipped shut as Alastor's remained half lidded and just as the tip of Alastor's lip touched Angel's, the Overlord's house line blared with it's unbelievable loud tone. What such horrid timing.</p><p>"I must take that my dear, here I trust you can finish. </p><p>There's a outfit I laid for you on the bed, hopefully if you're in the mood we can go get more.</p><p>Oh and Towels are in that cabinet next to you." Alastor grinned with closed eyes as Angel tried to fight the flush on her face.</p><p>The overlord left the room leaving Angel to her own thoughts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some bonding time</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello!" Alastor smiled incredibly large despite her anger of being cut off from her rare romantic moment.</p><p>"Heeey Al, I was wondering if you wanted to stay at the hotel with this girl you've been talking about." Ah it was Charlie the owner of a rehabilitation hotel across town.</p><p>"Why yes my dear I will be! After all it would be very entertaining." Alastor could feel the shiver from the other side of the phone which caused her grin to get wider.</p><p>"Alright....uh see you next week or tomorrow after the weeks over?" Alastor rose a eyebrow, they were supposed to go today and politely smiled.</p><p>"Charlie my dear I was supposed to bring her today." Charlie from the other end felt how clipped her voice was and in that moment Charlie knew she didn't want to be murdered and squeeked,</p><p>"Yeaaaah but there was a slight possibility that uh someone destroyed the hotel..well not destroyed but it's in need of some serious work, it can take until next week or the week after that." Alastor sighed keeping the grin on her face, such a shame that the hotel that she helped financially was almost in smithereens.</p><p>"Well then, I'll be off!" A click was received on Charlie's end letting her know that Alastor had hung up.</p><p>Meanwhile Angel was sitting on the warm silk covers on Alastor's king sized bed taking a brush to her tangled hair.</p><p>She had changed into the clothes Alastor had laid out and they were lovely and made Angel tear up.</p><p>It was a long sleeved turtleneck sweater paired with baby pink overall shorts and thigh high socks and sleek black mary janes.</p><p>It wasn't slutty and Angel could appreciate that in her current state of mind especially within her new environment or Angel felt like this was a sign that Alastor was better. That's what she said about Val and how he gave her shiny purses and materialistic goods to lure her in to more sinister interests.</p><p>"Well bad news darling, the hotel that I was going to send you to has received some unprecedented damage but that just gives us more time to...know each other." Alastor smoothed a tendril of luxurious ombre red and black hair and gave Angel a gentle smile.</p><p>"Uh yah sure, uh where did ya wanna start?" Angel rubbed her plush thighs with her hands as a nervous gesture.</p><p>"Hm, how do you feel about jambalaya?" Angel turned her head towards the red head the sat next to her and rose a eyebrow at the random question that the overlord had asked her,</p><p>"I don't know what that is...so I've never tried it-" Angel breathed out hoping that she didn't answer wrong and just crossing her fingers extremely tightly to the point if Angel squeezed them any tighter she would've had to go to the hospital due to her broken fingers.</p><p>She couldn't go back to Val, she just couldn't being back there, stuck in Val's sick and twisted game that she had no force but to play. Especially with Vox as a player.</p><p>"Well that just won't do mon cherí, come." Alastor gripping her hand uncrossing her fingers with delicacy. Angel's face took on a tomato like hue when Alastor brought her lips down to the back of her counterparts hand.</p><p>Alastor then gently rose and pulled Angel up to her height which wasn't hard to do especially since Angel could definitely feel some defined muscle as She gripped onto the blood red woman's bicep as said woman led the both of them out the room and down the swirling steps towards her kitchen to make jambalaya.</p><p>~•~••~~••~•~•~•~•~•~•~•</p><p>Angel sat at the circular cut table and watched as Alastor's delicate hands chopped away at the arrangement of vegetables which included; onions, jalapeños, celery, onion and the stoplight colored peppers that became more mangled as Alastor's knife slipped through their easy skin. </p><p>"So where you from?" Angel couldn't place Alastor's origin especially with the bizarre dish and how her mannerisms made it harder to pin point.</p><p>"Born and raised in Louisiana my darling. Moved here to HellsWard about 90.....months ago." Alastor paused at the ninety causing Angel's suspicion to kick up just a tad.</p><p>"But enough about me, tell me more about yourself." Alastor piercing blood red eyes glanced at her as her pale mocha colored hands were throwing vegetables into the pan to sauté them.</p><p>"Uh, there's nothing to know; got a homophobic dad, dickhead brother, dead mother and another brother that I haven't got into contact with." Angel huffed out not appreciating that she had even mentioned her father but Alastor's answer came just as quick as hers,</p><p>"Ah yes, I'm quite familiar with the act of homophobia myself; I believe we both have something in common my dearest." Alastor rolled the arrangement around the very wide flat pan making sure to make sure everything was cooking.</p><p>"Wait you had a piece of shit dad too?" Alastor sighed after Angel had asked her question and turned off the stove, turning fully and walking over to the circular table just to sit on top of it.</p><p>"My dear I'm positive that your father and mine are very similar, I could tell you that." Alastor figured that if she reciprocated she might get Angel to spill even more than she could hope for.</p><p>"Well hopefully your dad didn't try to send you to the hospital to get a lobotomy." Alastor eyes widened towards her and her gaze turned sympathetic and she soon responded,</p><p>"Well no and I...." Alastor paused trying to stop the burning that engulfed her arms and the imaginary stinging on her spine.</p><p>"Well my dear, all that matters is that they can't hurt us anymore." Alastor stood and pecked Angel softly on the crown of her pale whitish blonde hair.</p><p>Alastor went back to her signature dish cooking it, not noticing how red her companions face was, and due to her sweet gesture, Alastor was fighting off her own blush.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alastor and angel both spill some secrets to each other.</p><p>Plus the author had a bit of a vent moment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After all was said and done the redheaded woman had joined her counterpart and now both were at the table with Angel cooing at every bite of the clashing of spices and vegetables collecting in such a exotic tango.</p><p>But she stopped and looked towards Alastor and the redhead soon looked at her raising a fine arched eyebrow towards her pastel blonde companion.</p><p>"Have you....ever let anyone down...someone you cared about." Angel shoved a piece of shrimp in her mouth as Alastor's hand had put down her fork and both tanned elbows were on the table with both hands holding onto her face.</p><p>"I have mon cherí, but pray tell where did this train of thought occur?" Angel pouted and bit her lip in sync with the motion of her eyes glancing at the table and staying there.</p><p>"Well it's just, I know that my pops was always disappointed with me, no matter what I did, but it was when both my brothers turned their backs on me... it hurt." Alastor's thumb had caught the silver droplets that shimmied down her creamy pale skin.</p><p>"Yes, I'm afraid my tale isn't as harsh as yours." Alastor sighed knowing that having practically your whole family turn their back to you was a absolutely horrid experience.</p><p>"C'mon Alli, ya gotta give me something! I feel like I just spilt my guts in one day." Alastor twirling a piece of pale pink and almost white pigmented hair.</p><p>"Alright my darling! I'll tell you." Alastor paused for a split second before gazing into that heterochromic gaze and was met with enthusiasm.</p><p>"I've never been rich, until I've made my mark here, but that's besides the point. I grew up in a wooden cottage in the middle of no where, I never really bothered with friends in my teenage years but craving them when I was younger.</p><p>I'm a mixed woman, so my life did have some plus sized disadvantages especially during my growing up. </p><p>But My father was always there, to be by my side, he used to hold me like I was his precious princess and when I was with him, nothing felt like it was wrong.-" Angel interrupted just as fast as her sentences ending,</p><p>"Wait didn't your dad treat you like shit?" Alastor folded her hands gently on top of each other.</p><p>"That was my step father sha. But I should've said that beforehand, sorry for the confusion my love." And like that Angel nodded with a slight nudge towards Alastor to silently ask her 'what happened next'</p><p>"But my birth father, he was always so kind to me, he used to make the most amazing marinara sauce and my mother used to tell me that I used to stay awake for hours until he came home and I would just curl against him. I loved my father and the ending of his life completely shattered mine-" Angel's eyes grew wide and concerned as Alastor's breath was shaking like a rickety roller coaster and her smile was wavering.</p><p>"I'm just happy that he died peacefully in the middle of the night- he was just in so much pain ever since he got injured and I just-" Tears crashed by the plenty onto the table as Alastor's head was now hung low, her hand slowly becoming bloody due to her manicured nails.</p><p>"Al you can stop, it's clearly hurting you-" </p><p>"After he died I lost all I was...i've never felt so hollow in my life, like someone took my heart and stomped on it...I've even considered just ending it all but Husker was able to talk me off the edge about it and I've slumped in my studies, failed all my classes and I felt as if my life was crumbling apart and I was forced to pick up the pieces and my mother certainly wasn't helping." A choked cry forced itself on the redhead and Angel was immediately dragging her back up to their bedroom.</p><p>The shorter of the two thought that maybe getting some pajamas would be good, and they can just take a cat nap. So Angel very begrudgingly left the quietly sobbing Alastor to go fetch some appropriate clothing because the pale pink haired blonde thought that Alastor would be the type to complain about her regular clothes getting ruined.</p><p>So Angel hurried and grabbed two sets of nightgowns, one black as the darkest night and the other red as pure thick blood. Both of them to be looked to go to their knees in length. But that's not what mattered to the ex sex worker.</p><p>What mattered is that Alastor had clearly opened up a wound that Angel felt that she almost forced it and that made the ex prostitute feel worse than a withdrawal. </p><p>Guilt rattled itself up the pale girls spine and let the nightgown swish as they were tossed on the bed right next to Alastor.</p><p>Angel had heeded that the tears stopped and her breathing was evening out symbolizing that she was either calming down or she was very close to sleeping.</p><p>The pink and white bathed girl quickly stripped down and gently pulled the silk garment over her head and let it slide down her body, it was constricted but that was due to Angel and Alastor's size difference. </p><p>Alastor was muscular yet sleek with a hourglass figure and Angel was thicker in the spots where Alastor wasn't and softer than her athletic build.</p><p>Angel slowly put her hand on the more taller of the two and sighed,</p><p>"Do you trust me?" That phrasing caused Alastor to let her blood red gaze linger in her Heterochromic one</p><p>"*sniff* my dear, if I didn't trust you we wouldn't be here, I wouldn't have told you anything about myself if I felt you are not worthy" Alastor's lips soon met Angel's forehead which caused the latter to grow hot, the heat was most certainly on her face.</p><p>"Um can you put this on?" Angel didn't want to intrude on helping Alastor change so she looked away holding the silk red spaghetti strapped nightgown out to her companion.</p><p>"Of course my dearest." Alastor sighed as she began to remove the suit that she had always worn, button after button and Angel become more tempted to turn her head to look and her flush was becoming more predominate on her ivory face.</p><p>Soon enough Alastor chucked causing Angel to look to see how the night dress looked on Alastor, it really showed off her figure especially her almost silvery scars that highlighted her caramel skin and the amount of light muscle she had.</p><p>"Um so..." The blonde couldn't find the words so Alastor picked a few for her,</p><p>"Let's go mon cheí" Angel practically jumped on the bed excited to go to sleep but Alastor strolled over taking her time to peel back the blankets and wiggle herself inside.</p><p>As Angel scooted dramatically towards Alastor's side, said woman softy nudged herself over towards the blonde.</p><p>Soon enough the two were right next to each other and Angel looked up as Alastor looked down and with a gentler smile she took Angel's hand into her own and put their interlocked hands on her belly.</p><p>Alastor's eyes slipped shut and her breathing fully evened out and Angel soon followed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>